Witness Protection
by TakeoKamiyo
Summary: Sora is now dating Matt but when she is the witness to a murder she has to go into witness protection with Tai pretending to be her fiance. When everything comes to an end though who while Sora choose. Taiora?Sorato?. Please RR.


            Okay with all the fun that this entails here is the disclaimer for the story.  Now, I do not own digimon and I am not saying that I do so no suing me or anything lie that because you really won't get anything anyways.  I do however own my own characters and storyline so please do not steal those.

            This story is a old one that I am bring back up because I think that my writing skills have gotten better and I might do a better job this time.  This story takes place several years after then end of the Season Two digimon season so the older digidestin are around 27 and the younger digidestin are around 25.  The story will have some mature themes including sexual innuendos and violence so if you do not like those than this story is not for you.  It is also going to be either a Taiora story or a Sorato story, it all depends what happens in the story.  Anyway please read and review because it will only make me better.

Witness Protection 

****

Chapter 1

            Sora sighed and sunk back into the soft cushions of her couch.  Sora raised her hands over her head and stretched, trying to work out the kinks that her day of work had left in her body.  The red head never could have guessed when she went to collage that teaching a classroom of seven year olds would leave her so tired by the end of the day.  A brief smile spread across her face as she though about her job and she unbuttoned the top button of her white blouse.

            The young teacher had easily been called cute in her high school years but there was no other way to describe her but beautiful now.  She had allowed her hair to grow longer so that it extended past her shoulders and every auburn strand glistened as if each had its own miniature fire within.  Her body had matured over the years in more ways than one though she had still kept her athletic body, mostly through playing tennis in an amateur tennis league.

            A pair of arms slipped around her neck and hands covered her eyes.  "Guess who."  Said a voice that Sora knew.

            "I don't know."  Said Sora.  "Wait is it the lover that I keep secret from my boyfriend."  The hands pulled away from her eyes and Matt's laughing face appeared over her shoulder, unruly blond hair falling over his crystal blue eyes.

            "Who is this lover that I don't know about?"  Asked Matt.

            "That's the point.  For you not to know."  Sora lifted her head slightly and kissed Matt lightly.  Matt returned the kiss then pulled back, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

            "If you keep kissing like that then I don't really need to know."  Matt grinned and backed away from the couch.  Sora and Matt had been dating for nearly two years now and while everything hadn't been perfect all of the time, and what relationship was, they were happy enough.  Matt didn't actually live at Sora's apartment but whenever he was in town with his band he slept there out of convenience so he didn't have to rent an apartment.

            "Anyway I figured you would be late at work today so I have set up a romantic dinner for us.  I ordered pizza."

            "I'm really going to have to get you to explain your definition of romantic sometime."

            "There is nothing more romantic than an Italian dinner in your own home with a person that you love dearly."  Sora smiled cutely at him.

            "Well when you put it that way how can I refuse?"  Matt smiled and walked into the small kitchen that was part of Sora's living room.  "I just have to pick up the pizza from the restaurant in about 15 minutes."  Matt pulled a bottle of wine out of Sora's refrigerator that Sora figured he must have but in there earlier because she didn't remember putting it in there.

            "I'll get it."

            "I thought you were tired."

            "Yeah, but I need to stretch and I want some fresh air."  Sora stood up and walked over to Matt brushing away a lock of blond hair that had fallen over his eyes.  "I want to, you just stay here and prepare the rest of dinner, all right."

            "Sure."  Matt kissed her softly and the musky smell of the cologne that Matt wore filling her nostrils.  "Just be back quick."  The last sentence was whispered huskily, inches from Sora's ear.

            "I will."  Sora pulled away from Matt and gave him one last smile before grabbing her green winter coat and purse before leaving the apartment.  Winter was just beginning to break in Japan but there was still enough of a cold chill in the air that Sora still needed to wear her coat.  A thin coating of snow had covered the ground like the icing on a cake and every building glittered in the fading sunlight.

            Sora shrugged her coat farther over her shoulders and pulled the collar far up over her face to block the sharp bite of the wind against her face and began to walk along the street.  The fresh air invigorated the tired young woman and she took a deep breath.  As she walked her thoughts started to wander especially over the last few years of her life.  She had moved to Kyoto after collage to go to her teaching job that she had found her and had lived there several years before she had met any of her old friends.  Then she had met Matt when he had come to do a charity concert for the school systems and they had started dating only a few days later.

Even though she was happy with her job and her boyfriend she sometimes wondered what all of her old friends were doing, especially Tai.  Tai and her had been best friends ever since they were five and up through most of their lives.  They had gone to the digital world together and had saved the world twice in just a few years, Tai saving her life more times than she could count.  But then as they grew older … things had happened between them and they had lost touch with one another.

A sound broke Sora out of her thoughts and she looked up.  The sound of voices was floating out over the street but as far as Sora could tell the street was deserted.  Sora finally located the noise coming from and alley at the side of the street and she could see four men standing at the end of the alley, partially obscured by a dumpster.  Three men seemed to be part of one group and were talking to the last man, who seemed to be very nervous.  In the group of three two much larger men, who seemed to be bodyguards, flanked one smaller man.  Whatever argument they were having started to escalate in volume and intensity till even Sora could hear it from where she was.

"And I have been told that you went and had a little chat with our friends down at the police station."  That voice belonged to the smaller man and was very slow and refined.

"No I didn't I swear."  That was the nervous man.

"But my friend Emilio say you with his own eyes.  Didn't you Emilio."  One of the bodyguards nodded and smiled nastily at the nervous man.  That statement seemed to worry the man even more and he was wringing his hands together nervously.

"I went.  I went, but I didn't tell them anything.  I swear."

"Don't worry I believe you.  I really do."  The man started to put on a single white glove as he talked.  "But you see here the problem is that now I can't really trust you now, and something that I can't trust doesn't have any place in my system."  He held out his hand and one of the men handed him a pistol.  The man let out a small yelp and tried to run out of the alley but a heavy backhand from one of the guards knocked him into the wall behind the dumpster so that Sora couldn't see him anymore.

By now Sora was staring at the scene with a kind of wide eye fascination.  She tried to run away, to get to a pay phone and call the police or something, but fear had rooted her in place and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

The small man raised his pistol and the roar of gunshots filled the air.  The gun wasn't anything like the ones she had seen on TV; instead of a small pop it was a full-blown roar.  There was a thump of something hitting the pavement and a pool of crimson slid from underneath the edge of the dumpster into Sora's field of vision.

Sora finally was able to move and a scream ripped its way out of her throat.  All three men looked over at her and Sora could get a good look at the small man.  He had a handsome face with slick black hair and cold black eyes.  He was dressed in a expensive looking business suit, and he calmly handed the pistol back to his bodyguard and removed his glove.  He gestured his head in her direction and the two bodyguards started to run towards her.

Sora finally was able to move herself and she took off back down the street where she had come from.  She was in great shape from athletics and her fear gave her even more speed until she seemed to be flying down the street, snow flying up behind her feet.  She could still hear the heavy thump of the men running and could tell that they were getting closer.  Sora chanced a look over her shoulder and so didn't see the cement slab poking up several inches from the surface from the surface of the sidewalk.  Her foot caught on the stone and she feel down into the snow.

She barely had time to understand what had happened before hands grabbed her roughly and dragged her into a alley.  A hand moved across her mouth but she bit down onto it and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.  A ringing slap hit across her face and her jaw went slack, letting the hand free.

"The bitch bit me."

"We're going to kill her in a minute anyway so deal with it."  Sora could hear the click of a gun being cocked and closed her eyes.

"Wait, the boss didn't say anything about not having a little fun first."  The man chuckled and Sora's eyes snapped open.  She started to struggle again against the man, the thought of them raping her giving her strength.  But there were two of them and each of them were stronger than her.  Her thick green jacket ripped under their hands and Sora could feel herself being picked up.

Then suddenly the hands let go of her and she felt herself fall, the cold snow pressing coldly against her cheek as she lay there.  She could here the pounding of feet again and loud voices filled the air, but Sora's frazzled brain couldn't make anything out of the noise.  There were several more roars of gunfire over Sora's head before peace once again returned to the small alley.

Something once again grabbed Sora and she screamed again.  Her hand came around and caught against somebody's face with the loud smack of flesh hitting flesh.  She drew back her hand again and something grabbed onto her wrist, holding it in place so that she couldn't hit the person.

"Sora it is all right, just calm down.  Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself, so just calm down."  The soothing voice finally reached Sora and she stopped struggling.  She looked up and a familiar face was looking down at her.  Dark chestnut colored eyes stared into her own.

"Tai."  Sobbed Sora, burying her face into his shoulder.  As Sora finally came off of the adrenaline high the emotions poured out of her and she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.  She could feel him holding her close and a comforting hand stroking her hair as he whispered soothing words into her ear.  It was several minutes before Sora managed to get control over her sobbing and pull away from Tai, wiping the tears away from her face.

"Are you okay Sora?"  Asked Tai.  Sora nodded mutely and looked Tai over.  He had changed some over the last few years but he still had the same brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with laughter and excitement and his brown hair was still as wild as it had always been.  He had grown even more muscular since she had last seen him and he looked good in the blue police uniform that he wore (I don't really know what color the Japanese police wear so I'm just basing it off America's police).

"Come on."  Said Tai helping the red haired woman to her feet and leading her to his police cruiser.  Sora could only figure that he had driven up when the men had been attacking her and she just hadn't heard it.  "Somebody in their apartment heard the gunshots and called the police.  I came to check it out and saw you being attacked so I helped."  Tai's voice calmed Sora as he helped her into the passenger seat of the cruiser and then sat down into the driver's side.

He started the engine roared to life and the car started down the street.  "I'm going to need to take you to the police department so we can fill out the police report while your memory is still fresh."  Sora nodded wordlessly and they continued to drive for several seconds in silence.

The uncomfortable silence started to grate on Sora's nerves.  "I didn't know that you were working in Kyoto."

"I just moved here several months ago, following a case that I have been working on for several years."  Said Tai as he pulled the cruiser into the police department's parking lot.  The building was a huge structure made our of brick and metal building that was strangely uninviting for something the people's protectors were supposed to be in.  The door opened on Sora's side and her head snapped up, looking into Tai's face; she hadn't even realized that he had come around the car.  Sora took the hand that he held out for her and they both headed into the station.

End Note: Okay that is the end of the first chapter.  This is a remake so I may not continue it unless I get at least some reviews.


End file.
